Point $A$ is at $(0, 0)$ and point $B$ is on the line $y = 4$. The slope of segment $AB$ is $\frac{2}{3}$. What is the sum of the $x$- and $y$-coordinates of point $B$?
Explanation: Point B has coordinates $(x,4)$.  We know the slope of $AB$ is $\frac{2}{3}$, so we know that: $\frac{4-0}{x-0} = \frac{2}{3}$, thus, $x = 6$, and the sum of the coordinates of point B is $\boxed{10}$.